The present invention is directed to a novel protocol for an ad-hoc, peer-to-peer radio network system having coordinating channel access to shared parallel data channels via a separate reservation channel. This system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,756, granted on Jun. 11, 2002, entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Coordinating Channel Access to Shared Parallel Data Channels”, which application is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The network system having coordinating channel access to shared parallel data channels via a separate reservation channel in U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,756 is directed to a network system, such as radio network, where each node, or radio terminal, of the network is capable of serving as a node or hop of a routing path of a call from another, or to another radio terminal. In that system, communication between nodes or radio terminals is achieved using Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) protocol with the addition of multiple parallel data channels serviced by one reservation channel. By dedicating a separate reservation channel for the multiple parallel data channels, collision-free access by all of the competing nodes or terminals of the service group of the network is greatly reduced. Communications between terminals or nodes is set up by information exchanged on the separate reservation channel, which information includes all of the call set-up information such as data channel desired to be used for transferring voice, video or data, the desired power level of at least initial transmission, messaging such as Request-to-Send (RTS), Clear-to-Send (CTS), Not-Clear-to-Send (NCLS), Acknowledgment (ACK) for indicating reception of the transmitted call, Non-Acknowledgment (NACK) for indicating improper reception of the call, etc. In this system, in order to further ensure fast, adequate and collision-free transmission and reception, besides a primary modem typically provided with the transceiver of each node or terminal, a secondary modem is also provided which is dedicated to the reservation channel when the primary modem of the transceiver is occupied, such as when sending out data on a data channel. This system also provides for collision free transmission and reception between nodes or terminals by transmitting the reservation and data channels in time slots of time frames, with the information as to which time slot is to be used being included in the messaging transmitted by the reservation channel. Such a format not only provides collision-free transmission, but also allows for Quality-of-Service (QOS) for different types of Class-of-Service (CoS), Thus, not only may voice and video be transmitted, besides data, but voice and data transmission may be prioritized, so that when competing calls vie for a data channel, the delay-dependent voice or video transmissions will take precedence. This prioritization is accomplished by assigning prioritized calls for transmission in earlier time slots of a time frame.
The network system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,756 ensures that every node or terminal of a service set of terminals has the most information regarding all of other terminals of that service set, so that the choice of data channel to be used, any required delay is transmitting the call, information on power level, and the like, are checked and updated by each terminal by a practically continuous monitoring of the reservation channel.
As explained above, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,756 utilizes protocol that provides collision-free channel access, which also emphasizes improving geographic reuse of the frequency spectrum.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,322—Mayer, et al., which patent is incorporated by reference herein, the radio system thereof is for use in battlefield conditions. The ad-hoc, peer-to-peer radio system of this patent does not have, nor require, a base station, as conventional cellular systems, personal communications system (PCC), and the like, require; instead, each radio terminal forming part of the ad-hoc, peer-to-peer radio system may alternatively serve as a base station, in addition to being an ordinary link terminal of the radio system, whereby, if one such terminal serving as a base station should for some reason become inoperative, another terminal may take over and serve as the base station. In this patent, personal voice communications is based on a time division duplex (TDD) technique in a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, is operated without a fixed base station, and is provided with simultaneous transmission of a communications channel and a control channel, each spread by different PN codes. The PN code facilitates restricting communications on the network to a particular voice-conversation mode and between identified radios. Transmissions are performed in a time division duplex manner in 62.5 milliseconds slots. One of the radios initiates transmission and maintains power control and time synchronization normally done by a base station. A network control station can voluntarily or by command transfer control of the network to any of the other radios on the network. Colliding transmissions from more than one radio require the radios to retry transmitting until one of the radios transmits in an earlier time slot. Conversational mode capability is provided by equipping the radio receivers with despreaders in parallel for permitting a receiving radio to separately despread the simultaneously transmitted signals all other radios on the network and responding to each radio transmission individually. Simultaneous voice and data communications can be accomplished by equipping the receivers with despreaders for discriminating voice and data information signals spread by different PN codes.
In commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,839, issued Mar. 29, 2005, entitled Prioritized Routing For An Ad-Hoc, Peer-To-Peer Mobile Radio Access System”, which application is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed an ad-hoc, peer-to-peer radio system for use as a stand-alone system that is also connected to a cellular network and/or PSTN. The ad-hoc mobile radio networking system thereof is capable of receiving and transmitting voice, data and video calls through any number of different types of telecommunication networks, such as the PSTN, the Internet, and the like, besides the cellular and next-generation cellular networks.
Past research has shown that conventional Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA) algorithms experience diminishing returns when networks approach their ultimate capacity. The vast majority of current research centers on channel access algorithms that provide transmission capacity over a single shared medium. An example of this is the IEEE 802.11 wireless standard which employs a Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) algorithm. All users within a Basic Service Set (BSS) share a common channel resource.
The ad-hoc, peer-to-peer radio system of the present invention is based on a transport-mechanism using a time division duplex (TDD) technique in a code division multiple access (CDMA) system. Time Division Duplex (TDD) is a way of maximizing the bits/hz/km2. Such a system not only may be used for providing commercial voice, but is also quite suited to both transmission and reception of data and video services. Time Division Duplex (TDD) systems are typically used for packet data systems, since they make much more efficient use of the available bandwidth, in order to deliver a much higher effective data rate to the end user. TDD is typically used in fixed wired solutions or point-to-point wireless systems because it has its own spectrum limitations. TDD systems, however, have not hitherto been deployed for voice systems.
Unlike the personal communication radio system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,322—Mayer, et al., the Time-Division Protocol (TDP) of the present invention does not care about the modem-type of access to radio spectrum, and is designed to work with or without a base station or gateway, since modem functionality is not part of the TDP of the present invention. The protocol of the present invention uses one control/configuration channel and three or more data channels, where communication between radio terminals is planned for preventing interference. Time synchronization is independent of the communication, whereby no collisions among terminals are possible for configuration data, excepting in the last time slot, and no collisions are possible in the data channels, as described above. The protocol of the present invention may transmit data and video, in addition to voice, since each is just another class of data.
The system of the present invention is much more complex due to multiple, parallel data channels that are coordinated by a single reservation channel. In this system, a combination of CSMA/CA, TDMA (time division multiple access), FDMA (frequency division multiple access), and CDMA (code division multiple access) is used within the channel access algorithm. The transceiver used in the system employs two modems to solve the channel reliability issues with multiple channel designs, as disclosed in the above-described U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,756. Specifically, the system dedicates a receive-only modem for gathering channel usage information on the reservation channel. The reservation channel operates a hybrid CSMA/CA and TDMA algorithm. The remainder of the protocol uses FDMA for the multiple data channels, and CDMA for multiple users on the same data channel.
Reference is also had to copending, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,839, issued Mar. 29, 2005, entitled “Prioritized-Routing for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer, Mobile Radio Access System”, which is incorporated by reference herein, in which there is disclosed an example of routing table messaging which may be used in the present invention.